UO's Wiki Sandbox:Quality Control Policy
Category:Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki Category:Site administration Category:Site policy This wiki has enforced quality control policies, in order to preserve the integrity of the site and its users. You cannot be banned for breaking most of these policies (except in cases of extremely numerous repeat offenses); however, articles and stories that do not meet the requirements laid out here will be tagged and their authors will be expected fix the issues. Note: Much of the text here has been copied from the affiliate Warhammer 40K Fanon Wiki under the Fair Use doctrine. Canon Friendliness Works on this site must not conflict with official Warhammer 40,000 canon, unless they are part of an alternate universe (see the "Alternate Universes" section below). Works that violate this will be tagged as "Non-Canon Friendly", or "NCF" for short. What is Canon? In fiction, the term "canon" refers to a group of official works that are considered by the majority of fans to be "true" in that fictional universe. In Warhammer 40,000 fiction, most content created or licensed by the franchise's owner, Games Workshop, Limited, is considered to be canon. However, some sources are more canon than others. This means that if two canon sources conflict each other, whichever source is considered more important or trustworthy is the one that is to be followed. This is known as a canon hierarchy. Canon hierarchies may vary from person to person, but to make things simpler, this wiki follows a single hierarchy, which is as follows: #Officially released statements from Games Workshop and/or its employees #Official Warhammer 40,000 Codices #Black Library publications #Official Games Workshop product descriptions & licensed third-party content (such as movies and video games) #Widely-accepted fan speculation If two sources of the same level conflict one another, the newer source overrides the older one. A Note On Canon This wiki considers the perception of canon described in the quote above to be the correct one. However, for the sake of simplicity, it chooses to enforce a canon hierarchy. Still, this wiki acknowledges that the hierarchical view of canon is inherently incorrect, and that the canon hierarchy laid out here should in most situations be viewed as a suggestion, not a requirement or a rule. The hierarchy's primary purpose is as a guideline for administrators when dealing with NCF content should the issue of conflicting sources become involved. Non-Canon Friendly Articles that contradict canon are to be tagged as Non-Canon Friendly, or NCF. In order to tag a page that is NCF, place the NCF template at the top of the page using the shorthand code , and a comment must be left on the talk page detailing the reason for the tagging. Only an administrator may remove the template, unless a page is tagged as NCF but no explanation is given within 24 hours, in which case the author of the tagged page may remove the NCF template themselves. The use of inflammatory language (i.e. the use of language that is likely and/or clearly intended to provoke another user) when explaining an NCF tagging will result in the tagger receiving a civility warning. However, the tagging may remain depending on whether or not the site administration believes the issues stated by the tagger to be legitimate, although if it does remain the original explanation for the tagging will be deleted, and an administrator shall then submit their own explanation for the tagging. After an article is marked as NCF, the author has two weeks to either fix the article or refute the tagging. After the two week period is over, a vote will be held as to whether or not the tag should be removed or the article should remain tagged and be moved into namespace. The article's author may not submit a vote, but all other users may do so. Some things that are considered Non-Canon Friendly: *'Claiming your Chapter was created from Traitor Legion Gene-seed' *'Claiming your Fanon Chapter is one of the Lost Legions' *'Saying your Fanon Chapter is a Grey Knights Successor Chapter' *'Saying your Fanon Chapter is a Space Wolves Successor Chapter' *'Saying your Fanon Chapter is from the Second Founding or earlier' *'Claiming your Chapter was created whole from another Chapter' *'Claim your Fanon Chapter was created from a lost company' *'Claiming your Fanon Chapter was secretly created by a Primarch' *'Having your Fanon Chapter fulfill the role of another Imperial organisation' *'Saying your Fanon Chapter was Founded by someone other than the High Lords of Terra' *'Claiming that your Fanon Chapter has cured the twin-flaws of Sanguinius' *Note: For more a more detailed explanations on the items above, please refer to: Things NOT to do when creating a Fanon Chapter as well as Warhammer 40K Canon Policy Expanded & Alternate Universes Expanded Universes An Expanded Universe or EU is collection of fanon works which expand upon established canon, but do not contradict it. All works on this site are considered to be part of a user's own personal Expanded Universe unless otherwise stated. Note that because of this you may not link to another user's work unless you have that user's permission. Repeatedly linking (three times or more) to another user's work without their consent will be treated as a form of plagiarism. The exception are pages that have been specifically marked by their author to be open for community use, and can thus be linked to or constructively edited by anyone without repercussions. This wiki also allows users to create collaborative Expanded Universes. Collaborative EUs allow multiple users to contribute to a shared Expanded Universe. Different collaborative EUs may have different entry requirements, some may have none at all and allow anyone to contribute, while others may require users to have been invited or that they submit an entry application. Collaborative EUs may also impose additional quality control requirements in addition to the ones laid out here (conversely, they may NOT attempt to exempt themselves from any site policies). However, collaborative EUs cannot require their participants to contribute all of their work on this site to the EU, regardless of whether or not that includes their work prior to joining the EU. The site administration believes this to be unreasonable as well as potentially detrimental to one's experience on the site. Alternate Universes Alternate Universes (AU for short), unlike Expanded Universes, DO diverge significantly from established canon. While AUs are a tricky subject, in short, this wiki does allow them. However, AUs must be collaborative projects centered around a core idea that differentiates the AU from established canon. For example, the Legiones Astartes project started by Lieutenant Davis centers around the idea that the Codex Astartes was never written by the Ultramarines' Primarch Roboute Guilliman, and thus the Space Marines remained organized as Legions rather than broken down into smaller Chapters. Additionally, new Legions are made, and humanity goes on a Second Great Crusade under the leadership of the High Lords of Terra. AUs are NOT to be used to exempt one's content from the Canon Policy. This is why AUs must have a core idea that is clearly outlined in the AU's central project page. Crossovers Crossovers are not allowed on this wiki under any circumstances. This wiki is meant for fan-works involving Warhammer 40,000 only. While you may make references to other fictional universes in your work here, you may not outright include elements from them. Despite its obvious connections to Warhammer 40,000, Warhammer Fantasy is still considered to be a separate universe, and crossovers with Warhammer Fantasy are therefore not allowed. The only exception to this are characters, concepts, and items which exist both in Warhammer 40,000 and in Warhammer Fantasy, such as (but not limited to) the Forces of Chaos, the Chaos Gods, and various Chaos Daemons. As these elements also exist in Warhammer 40,000 canon, they may be included without your work being considered a crossover. If you are set on writing a crossover story and are unwilling to write about Warhammer 40,000 only, there are numerous other websites on which you may post your ideas and content, such as fanfiction.net or deviantart.com.